Pleasure Points
by PleasurePrinciples
Summary: Passion to no avail for two people destined to be as one


Someone once asked me what turns me on? What lights my fire?

I looked back at them with warm eyes and said a steamy love story. Love and the art of expressing love is my high. It is my ultimate pleasure. With that being said, I hope you enjoy,

Pleasure Points

Livvy, Livvy? Livvy turned from the window as she heard Fitz call out to her. She had been watching the rain from the balcony deep in thought. As she turned, he was standing behind her and she noticed the muscles in his jawline contracting as he moved closer. This always turned her on. He lovingly pulled her close to him and said it was not a good idea to go out for dinner. She asked why and he gazed at her with his furrowed brows and said they had a lot of making up to do. He said that someone from the staff could bring them dinner. She leaned in close kissing his lips ever so gently saying who needs food. They began to kiss each other slow and deep while they each caressed the contours of each others' body. Fitz stopped, pulled back and looked around the room for a minute. She asked what he was doing but she stopped after he placed his finger on her lips, a suttle way of keeping her quiet. His piercing blue eyes had a way of hypnotizing her to no avail. The room was well equipped with a desk, sofa, chaise, dressers and of course a nice huge bed fit for a king. Fitz stood there taking it all in with a sly grin on his face. Just when Livvy asked again what's wrong, the phone rang. Fitz walked over to answer it while Livvy, looking puzzled, tried to decipher what the conversation was about. After Fitz hung up, he said that it was some information he was expecting from one of his aides.

Fitz strolled over to Livvy, grinning. Do you realize we can finally be together? Nothing is stopping us now. Do you realize the magnitude of how much I've missed your whole being? Livvy was listening to Fitz's low, sultry whisper as she was enjoying the kisses in between whispers on her neck, jawline and cleavage. She whispered back saying that she did and she was so sorry as it was never her intention to hurt him. Fitz began to slowly undress her and proceeded to carry her over to the ever familiar desk. He spread her out on the desk, stepped back with hands on his waist as he looked down at the vision of beauty in front of him, the love of his life. He quickly unbuttoned and removed his shirt. He pulled up a foot stool and knelt down. Once he was leveraged, he grabbed her ankles and began tracing circles around every inch of her legs with his tongue. All Livvy could do was throw her head back in sheer delight. He then worked his way to her inner thighs moving closer and closer to her hot pulsating womanhood. He peeked up to see what kind of expression she had on her face and was quite pleased with himself. This was only the beginning for her he thought to himself. He began tracing the perimeter of her hotbox before taking his tongue and lightly feathering her clit then vulva. Liv shivered while this was happening and she moaned out in ecstasy. He then began to take turns with his well endowed nose and tongue nestling it into her hot waiting vagina. Nose on clit and tongue working deep inside of her. She grabbed his head of luscious curls, pulling him ever so closer as she whispered his name over and over, sssssssss, ohhhhhhh Fitz, oh please, please stop! At this point she was writhing and gyrating her pelvis so much that he had to hold her in place while he worked.

He finally stopped, picked her up, carried her across the room and laid her down on the bed. She was panting at this point and he knew that he had her at his whim. He wasn't ready to enter her just yet as he felt that all pleasure points had not been adequately addressed. He spread her legs and lay on top of her kissing and caressing her torso, paying close attention to each of her breast. He would kiss then suckle each of her erect nipples. She moaned underneath him, running her well manicured nails across his back, neck and sides. She also at times grabbed his nice round firm tight ass and pressed him tightly against her pelvis. He went in for a passionate kissing session, devouring and exploring her mouth. They continued on with this, rolling around in the bed enjoying each other to no end. He then began to lightly stroke her hotbox with his pulsating manhood. Up, down, then circling, teasing her so to speak. Sssssssssss, oh Fitz, sssssssssssss ughhhhh screamed Livvy. She was at her wits end and didn't know how much more she could endure. At the same time, she didnt want this to end.

Finally, as he was kissing her and when he felt that she was on the brink of explosion, he slid his bulging massive manhood slowly but aggressively into her pulsating vagina. Sssssssssss Fitz! Ugghhhh, I missed you, I love you so much! I never wanted to hurt you she cried and held his back tightly. He grunted and groaned as he worked feverishly to fill her completely. At this point, her cup was so full that her juices had no way of escaping. Thrusting now deeper and deeper, Fitz took special care to work in a circular motion working his strong pelvis to satisfy the love of his life. As he thrust, she would catch it and give it right back to him. The aftermath for both of them was extremely explosive. Fitz sat up and Livvy sat on his firm thick thighs with her legs wrapped tight around his waist. They were holding each other both trying to catch their breath. Livvy trembled as she held Fitz tight. They must've held this position for what seemed like an eternity...


End file.
